UAS3E3 Greetings From Techadon
Plot An object falls to Earth, crashing into a street. It is a long, yellow, metal box. It activates and opens. A Techadon robot walks out. The team and Julie are playing mini-golf, and the girls are winning. It's Ben's turn. He has to make an impossible shot, so he turns into Brainstorm. Brainstorm surveys the course and makes a perfect shot, scoring a hole-in-one. The boys win, angering Julie. She accuses Brainstorm of cheating and demands a rematch. Suddenly, the course shakes and the Techadon attacks the team. Brainstorm remembers the first Techadon and turns into Goop. Goop attacks the Techadon, but is blasted away. Kevin attacks, but is also defeated. Gwen keeps Julie from fighting and attacks. The Techadon ignores her and Kevin and goes after Goop. Goop is convinced that he can win and runs at the Techadon. It attacks him and Kevin follows. He throws an obstacle from the course at it, defeating it. Later, he takes its control module, intending to get data on who sent it and then sell it. Julie is still intent on getting a rematch, but Ben is distracted by the Techadon. Ben and Gwen leave to bring Julie home. Ben and Gwen go to Mr. Smoothy and Gwen explains that Julie is so competitive because Ben always wins, and that Ben's attitude and the fact that he always wins bothers her too. Gwen is annoyed because she doesn't have a car. Ben suggests the Rustbucket, but she turns it down. Kevin arrives and says that the Techadon was custom-built to destroy Ben. Someone has put a hit on him, and the Techadons will keep coming, stronger than ever. Ben isn't worried, but one arrives and attacks. Ben wants to go Goop, but Kevin says that they learn and that Ben can't beat them the same way twice. Ben turns into Rath. The Techadon attacks Rath, and they fight. The Techadon is stronger and bigger than Rath. It destroys Mr. Smoothy, making Rath furious. Rath viciously attacks and annihilates the Techadon, with some help from Gwen and Kevin. Kevin cannot figure out who sent it. Gwen wants to visit the Weaponmasters of Techadon, but Kevin explains that no one talks to them. He says that the Techadons are coming from a Factory somewhere on Earth, and that he can track it. He also goads Gwen into finding who ordered the hit. Ben and Kevin search for the factory and find it. Ben turns into Big Chill to try and get in. He can't phase through it and Kevin can't absorb it. It powers up and surrounds them with metal orbs. Gwen flies the Rustbucket to a restaurant in space. There, she finds Vulkanus, drunk. She confronts him, but he denies ordering the hit. She tells him to call it off, and he says that it can't be. He advises her to spend some time with Ben before he dies. Argit appears and convinces Vulkanus to go and watch the Techadons destroy Ben. When he leaves, Gwen pays Argit for his services. On Earth, the balls shock Kevin and Big Chill. Kevin swats them away, but the factory releases a Techadon. Kevin attacks it, but it swats him into a building. Big Chill tries to phase through it, but cannot. He falls to the ground, hurt. The Techadon attacks, but Big Chill escapes by phasing through the ground. It sends a missile after him, but he dodges and it hits a tall structure. Kevin saves a bystander. Big Chill turns into Ultimate Big Chill. Ultimate Big Chill fixes the structure and goes after the Techadon. He lures it away to an alley with less people. Ultimate Big Chill turns into Echo Echo and surrounds the Techadon. They scream at it. It destroys clones. Vulkanus arrives and watches the battle. Gwen returns as well. She and Kevin attack the Techadon, but are defeated. Echo Echo turns into Ultimate Echo Echo and attacks the Techadon. It destroys his sonic disks. Kevin says that when Ben is dead, he's going to destroy Vulkanus. Ultimate Echo Echo realizes how the Techadon keeps finding him and turns into Echo Echo, then Ben. He covers the Ultimatrix with his jacket and the Techadon, having destroyed all of the sonic disks, can't find him. Vulkanus shouts at the Techadon. The team goes up to him. Kevin attaches an ID Mask programmed to look like an Ultimatrix to him. The Techadon targets him and chases him into space. Impact *Techadons are introduced in Ultimate Alien *The Techadon Factory comes to Earth Characters Characters *Kevin Levin *Gwen Tennyson *Julie Yamamoto *Ben Tennyson *Argit Villains *Techadon Robots *Vulkanus Aliens *Brainstorm *Goop *Rath *Big Chill *Ultimate Big Chill *Echo Echo x2 *Ultimate Echo Echo Category:Episodes Category:Ultimate Alien Episodes